


Aftermath

by jaysflight



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Other, also no beta we die like men, feel free to see this as shippy if you want ;), mentions of drug use, post!episode, this is very short so i may continue this through different oneshots, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysflight/pseuds/jaysflight
Relationships: Eric/Ira
Kudos: 21





	Aftermath

—

A door slammed, a curse word slipped out, and Eric’s eyes were like little sparks of brown fire. “What the _fuck_ are we going to do, Ira?” Even if he had wanted to answer the question, he wouldn’t have been able to - his friend was already continuing his frenzied rant. “We gave our everything to the channel, and we have five million subscribers to show for it, but what the hell was the point if it was all based on a lie?!”

Eric quieted, running a hand through his hair as he fixed the floor furiously, though Ira knew his friend well enough to recognise the anxiousness behind his angered exterior. He paused a moment, lips parting a fraction as he thought, before he spoke. “Well, to be fair, we weren’t exactly _lying_. We did see the thing, even if it wasn’t... real.”

“Oh, fuck off.” The shorter man snapped, lifting his gaze to meet Ira’s. “We were wacked to high heaven and we’ve been spouting bullcrap to the masses because of it. Which, might I add,” He threw his arms up, voice rising in volume. “Has been going on for the past three and a hALF FUCKING YEARS.”

Ira raised his own hands in attempt to pacify his friend, eyebrows raising. “Dude, relax-“

“WE’VE BEEN WASTING OUR GODDAMN TIME, IRA.” Having seemingly ignored the other man, Eric’s voice came out in a yell, eyes flashing as he gripped his hair. “DON’T YOU GET THAT?! WE’RE ABSOLUTE _IDIOTS_ -“ His voice suddenly cracked, and he breathed in sharply as he cut himself off. “We’re just another couple of conspiracy freaks. Our work has been for nothing.”

Something swelled in Ira’s chest. Perhaps it was empathy, but it also felt like something more - a strong desire to push his own feelings on the matter to the side and to ease his friend’s obvious distress. “Hey, buddy, I - I know this is all pretty fucked up. There’s no denying it. But it’s not all bad.”

His friend scoffed. “Where is the positive in this? Because I really can’t fucking see it.”

“Just,” he paused a moment, before a light smile appeared on his lips. “Shut up and listen to me, alright?”

Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but Ira knew he had won his attention when he didn’t reply with a snarky comeback.

“Okay, so, sure. What we’ve been working on for nearly four years was a bunch of bullshit.” He ignored the disappointed twist in his gut as the words sunk in, truly finalising them as he said it out loud. Eric was a believer, sure, they had both thought they had seen a goddamn ufo, but at the end of it all, Ira knew that he was more heartbroken because of the fact that their effort had been for nothing than because the existence of aliens was, once again, put into question. That had always been Ira’s little domain of interest, and it was something that he would have to mull over on his own time. “ _But_ , dwelling on that is stupid. It’s not over, Eric. We can still make this work.”

“And how, pray tell?” His friend’s voice was quiet, sullen, but there was a small undertone of interest that Ira picked up on. A hopeful curiosity. His smile grew, just slightly. “Well, to be completely honest... the channel didn’t get to five million subscribers just because of some crazy crackpot theories. They’re not really worth that.” He paused for just a moment, pressing his lips together, before continuing. “Pretty sure they’re watching for us, dude. And going off that, they’ll still watch what we put out, even if we decide to... branch out.”

Eric raised an eyebrow, but didn’t shoot the suggestion down. He tipped his head to the side, pensive for a while, before a small, almost relieved smile appeared. “That does hold some truth.” A thought then passed behind his eyes, and his expression dulled somewhat. “But I think you’re simplifying things.”

“Of course I am.” Ira admitted. “We’ve got so much shit to work out, and it’s probably gonna take a while. Just wanted you to stop freaking the fuck out, because really, it wasn’t helping.”

Eric looked offended. “Well, _excuse me_ , asshole, for worrying about out future!” However, upon seeing the grin gracing his friend’s features, the hint of laughter in his brown eyes, and despite his irritation towards Ira for being so damn calm throughout this, a flower of happiness started to bloom in his anxiety riddled heart. He sighed, shaking his head.

“But seriously,” the shine of mirth in Ira’s eyes had grown brighter. “Can you fucking believe it? We tripped out on LSD _once_ and all this happened because of it.” He let out a wheeze. “We’re fucking ridiculous.”

Eric felt the pressure of his hands around his arms lessen and he felt his crossed limbs relax, the weight of their discovery fading like a leaf in the wind, just for this moment. He smiled. “I absolutely blame you for it. I can’t believe you even had those drugs.”

—


End file.
